What He's Always Wanted
by cherryxchapstick
Summary: Jasper is sick of being a vegetarian. He longs for human blood, a lust that goes so deep that he can barely restrain it anymore. He doesn't want the family to know, but he forgets one thing- his vision-seeing soulmate, Alice.


Jasper stalked along the shadows, following his prey. Eyes, sharper than any human, sought the curve where her shoulder met her neck. She could only run for so long, but he would be waiting, ready to pounce.

Alice woke from her vision as if coming out from beneath a wave, blinking rapidly. She couldn't focus her eyes on the mundane scene before her- Forks High School. This was nothing, compared to what was coming. How could Jasper betray her, betray Carlisle? This vision for their life, it meant vegetarianism. And stalking young girls did not help. She needed a plan.

Even if he didn't know if yet, Jasper was thinking about reneging on this lifestyle. But Alice was crafty, and she was strong. Like all vampires, she could move gracefully, but was powerful enough to stop quite literally anything. But against another vampire, her only aid would be her visions. She hoped it would be enough.

Lying in his bed, moodily pondering his life, Jasper didn't know what hit him. At one moment, he was thinking of the forest, picturing it behind his closed lids, and a split-second later, his eyes were open and something was on top of his. More specifically, someone. Alice was straddling him, eyes dark and murderous, snarling.

"You selfish fool!"

Jasper ripped himself away and was across the room in a movement so quick that human eyes couldn't have ever seen it. So she knew, then. He was frankly surprised that Edward hadn't gotten there first, seen that he wanted to cheat. I guess that it was buried beneath other desires. Yet, inexplicably, Alice had seen. And here she stood, throwing abuse at him and glaring hotly.

"Are you done yet?" he asked in a tone that was almost bored.

With a guttural roar, she launched herself at him, neatly catching him even though he had side-stepped her.

"You are horrid, Jasper. I can't believe you would cheat. How could you even think of doing that without telling me?"

And now he was almost shocked. Was she angry merely because he hadn't told her, or because his bloodlust had reached a breaking point? But the question on his lips was silenced by her next words-

"There's another way Jasper. You've never honestly considered it, so I haven't brought it up. But there's another way!"

Now, Jasper sneered. "Are you referring to our diet of large mammals? Because, frankly, I've been doing that for too long. I feel weak. I long for human blood Alice, we all do. I'm not as strong as you are. I need it, I do. Just once, then I'd be okay for probably fifty more years."

Alice's answering tone was easily as cold as, if not colder than, Jasper's had been.

"I wasn't talking about our diet, actually. But I've had an idea, an easier way for human blood. Only for you though, I don't want it. But I know you well enough to know that you'll ignore me if I don't do this."

"And what is this, exactly?"

Alice grinned. "Haven't you realized yet Jasper? I'm kidnapping you!"

Before he could respond, she had him bound, tightly. Even his vampire strength couldn't resist her anger. She led him by the ear toward her car.

"Where are we going, Alice?"

She grinned blindingly again. "Port Angeles."

"What are we going to do _there_? Everything's going to be closed. I'd rather do something productive, thank you."

"How's staging a break-in sound? Productive enough for you, Jasper?"

He was struck dumb at this thought, and was silent for the whole ride, which should have taking much longer than the exact twenty-three minutes that it was. Alice pulled her shiny yellow Porsche along the curb outside of a dark building.

"Alice, why are we at the American Red Cross?"

She looked at him in a way that suggested that she severely doubted his intelligence.

"They just had a blood drive, Jasper. I won't let you kill someone. So you'll just get this. You like AB , right?"

Jasper stared at her for an instant, then broke into a brilliant grin.

"That I do, Alice. That is just my type."

With enthusiastic grins, they headed toward the dark building, holding hands.


End file.
